


Compassion

by beowolvs



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Comfort, Harems, Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beowolvs/pseuds/beowolvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So the idea is this. Beast Boy gains a harem through his compassion for others, the way it should be. This is an alternate universe where the onl real difference is that the date with Kitten went well and she and Robin are dating. Oh and she's not a crazy psychopath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If I owned Teen Titans, it wouldn't have been cancelled with so much unresolved.

It had been a rough month for Starfire but it seemed to be getting better. She had decided to accept Beast Boy and Cyborg's invitation to the mall. It was the first time in a month that she had gone outside besides for missions. She had a wonderful time with her friend while they shopped and ate junk food. They had grabbed some pizza and were on their way home. But why had it been a bad month for Starfire? It was the fault of Kitten.

When Robin had begun dating kitten, she had felt betrayed but was able to keep it well hidden. She figured it wasn't serious and soon Robin would come back to her. The first few months had been OK. She decided that until that time came, she would be supportive and do her best to distract herself from Robin's romance. She took it upon herself to clean up whenever there was a mess. She would spend time with Beast Boy, by going to the mall, and Cyborg by lifting thing that were heavy so he could work on them. She buried herself in Earth magazines, determined that when Robin's relationship fell through that she would be waiting, ready to pick up the pieces. And she spent time meditating with Raven. Did she spend a lot of time meditating with Raven. At first, the empath was wary of her, but as time went on Raven became increasingly used to the Tamaranean girl being there when she meditated.

But then, the Brotherhood of Evil incident happened. It seemed that being frozen and nearly losing his entire team had had a severe effect on Robin. When he had been frozen the last thing he thought about was Kitten. The Boy Wonder realized that in what could have been his final moments alive that of all the things he could have been thinking about his on thought was Kitten. So after the bad guys were put on ice and the rest of the Titans were on there way home he went to Kitten's house. And then. Robin did the most horrible thing he could do to the Tamaranean princess. He asked Kitten to move in with him.

Kitten had had of course said yes with her father frozen and moved into the tower the next day. When Robin broke the news to the team everyone was shocked. Was their leader crazy? Nevertheless, they decided that if the was their leaders with, then they would follow his lead. Well, all except for Starfire. When she heard the news she did not react. The knowledge that Robin's relationship had proceeded to such a level was a shock to her. She had no idea how to respond.

The following month had been an experience for everyone. To say that Kitten and Robin had been affectionate would be like saying the Pacific ocean was a lake. They were inseparable and rather intimate with their public displays of affection. Whenever they walked into a room the air seemed to stiffen. Raven had taken to avoiding the common almost completely due to it. Cyborg spent even more time with the T-car in order to stay away from them. Starfire began to follow Raven constantly and when she wasn't with Raven she was in her room. And Beast Boy... well Beast Boy was trying to keep his friends together. He tried to talk to Raven on daily bases. He still played video games with Cy. But what really spent a lot of time with Star in her room. He knew it was hardest for so he did anything he could to keep her up. He transferred into different animals and did tricks and even at some of her alien cooking. Star enjoyed the attention of her green friend but when he asked her to go to the mall she refused.But then he gave her the Face. She couldn't deny the Face so she relented.

It was seven at night when they walked into living room. There they gasped. On the couch Robin had his pants down. Kitten was servicing him with a dear in headlights look in her eyes. Robin was confused by the look on her face and began to turn around, only to see his team watching him. No one said anything for a moment. Slowly, Cyborg and Beast Boy looked from Robin to Kitten and finally settled on Starfire. They prayed that the naive alien girl did not know what she was witnessing. Unfortunately this was not the case. Starfire said nothing, she just floated off to her room without a word. 

"Dude, what the hell were you thinking?" screamed Beast Boy with a scowl "Do you know how long it took me to get her out of that room?"

"Yeah dude. Why on Earth did you guys decide it was a good idea to do that on the couch?" questioned Cyborg.

"Well...uh well... you see the thing is uh" Robin babbled.

"Whatever. Cy can you take care of this? I need to go talk to Star." Beast Boy said, clearly not having the patience to listen to their leader excuses.

"Yeah BB. We are ll going to have a LONG talk about respecting the household. Go check on Star." Cyborg replied. With that Beast Boy left.

Beast Boy hurried down the halls towards Starfire's room. When he arrived he could hear Starfire's crying. He knocked on the door and waited a few moments. The the door opened and to his surprise he found Raven was the one who opened the door.

"Girl talk. Come back later." Raven deadpanned and closed the door.

Beast Boy stood in aw. He hadn't expected Raven to be so quick to respond to Starfire's distress. Deciding he could not deal with his leader and his foolishness and that he was no longer hungry Beast Boy headed to the roof. 'Maybe some air will do me some good to cool off' thought the green Titan. Since it was already dark, he transformed into an owl and took off. As he was flying he spotted something strange. He saw somebody on a roof. They were feminine and had pink hair done in ponytails...'I know that hairdo anywhere.' Seeing a chance to play a prank felt like the right thing to do to get his mind off of thing. And well if he died from Jinx's retribution well, it happens.

Beast Boy landed on the roof and quickly transformed into a cat. He then meowed loudly. The young heroine turned around defensively and when Beast Boy saw her he knew that there would be no prank.


	2. Consolation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own teen titans.

"Who's there?" questioned Jinx. Beast Boy was shocked when he looked at Jinx. It was dark but you could look at her face and see she had been upset. Her face was red and splotchy with tears. Her hair, usually pristine, had little tufts of hair falling out of her ponytails. Even in her defensive stance, Beast Boy could see pain  in her eyes and with her looking like that he saw an opportunity to help someone that had been denied to him by Raven. Sure Jinx wasn't one of his best friends in the world or anything but she was still a Teen Titan and that meant she was family and family never gets left behind. ' _Ow man I've got to help her, but how_?'

"I said who's there?! Show yourself or trust me you'll regret it." Beast Boy, still in cat form and caught up in his own thoughts, walked out. Still in the shadows, Jinx couldn't see the coloration of his fur, but when she saw it was a cat she relaxed. Jinx loved cats. Jinx went over scratched the little cat behind the ears and under his chin. The cat began to purr loudly. Beast Boy loved to get scratched behind the ears, even when he was in human form. Jinx gave a small smile and said "Hey little kitty. Sorry for threatening you. I'd pay with you more ant other day, nut not today. I've had a really day." And with that she walked back to the edge of the roof. Beast Boy, no longer distracted by the pleasure he was given saw an opportunity to strike up a conversation. He quickly morphed back into his human form.

"Well you could always keep scratchin' my ears and tell me what been on you mind J-" stated Beast Boy with his signature grin. But one thing you'd think he'd have figured out from life with Raven and the fact that he had spent months fighting against Jinx herself was to not surprise people that used magic. As soon as she started hearing noise coming from the cat direction she had a hex in hand as she turned around and through it. The hex sent him flying to the other end of the roof and over the edge. Seeing who she had hit with the hex sent Jinx running frantically after him, temporarily making her forget about her troubles. when she looked over to see if the green Titan had fallen over, all she fond was a little green Capuchin monkey hanging on the edge with what appeared to be a scowl. Suddenly the monkey turned back into the practical jokester of the the Titans.

"What are you doing?" asked Jinx. Beast Boy smirked and replied, "You know, just hanging around." Jinx smirked at the bad pun before helping her teammate up from the ledge. "Haha. You're a real comedian, you know that," said Jinx sarcastically. "Well I'm funny enough to make you smile, so I'm exactly as funny as I need to be," remarked Beast Boy. They both sat down on the edge of the roof.  Jinx blushed at the comment as he continued in semi flirty tone, "So, what are you doing up here messing up that pretty  by crying." Being told she was pretty felt good, but the statement reminded her of her troubles. "I don't want to talk about so leave," Jinx said, her voice oozing with anger and sadness. "C'mon Jinx, you can tell me whats wrong." "No." "C'mon Jinx, tell me." "NO!" "Jinx, I know that we don't know each other that well, but you're a Titan an that means we look out for each other, so please tel me what's wrong". Jinx was furious at this point. "Is that so? Well then I guess I'm not a Titan anymore so get off my case before I hex you!" Jinx spat, though feeling bad about yelling at her teammate things that she never meant. She turned away from him, expecting him to leave at her words.

Beast Boy sighed. ' _This is almost as hard as breaking through Raven's defenses. Almost_.' This was when he saw he had to bring out the big guns. He quickly turned into the most adorable green kitten. In his new form and climbed into Jinx's lap. Shocked at the sudden disregard of her personal space, she turned to her lap to give Beast Boy another tongue lashing. But that was her mistake. When she saw the Beast Boy kitten with his big eyes and soft fur with a swishing tale making the face, her heart melted. In truth, no one could resist the face, especially not a cat lover like Jinx. ' _He's so damn cute.'_ Jinx began to rub his fur. ' _And he's so fluffy. I want to die cuddling a kitty like this.'_ Jinx sighed and said "Damn Beast Boy. If you brought out that form when we fought I might have switched sides a lot sooner." Beast Boy kitty looked up at her with curiosity. ' _And I thought that he couldn't get any cuter.'_ Jinx continued "Fine I'll tell you just stop looking at me like that."

Beast Boy changed back to his human form with a small smile.  _'Even she can't resist the face'_ he thought but out loud he said, "Okay spill. What's wrong?" Jinx began to tear up again and said "I broke up with Wally." With that Jinx began to ball her eyes out anew and continued, "I moved out of Titans East. I can't stay there anymore. Without Wally, nobody there trusts me. I don't even know if I'm a Titan anymore!" Jinx began to wale in her self pity.

Beast Boy sat there stunned. He couldn't believe that the Titans east would do something like that. _'I can't believe that those two broke up. I mean I felt like they were about a perfect a match as Rob and Star...wow I got to help her.'_  He lifted her head by the chin and asked, " What do you mean, you don't know if you're a Titan anymore? Of course you're still a Titan. Even if you had a falling out with Wally doesn't mean that you're any lees part of this team." Jinx looked up at the changeling. "Really?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper."Really. Now stop with all these tears. They're messing up your pretty face." He then began using his thumbs to gently wipe her tears away. Jinx looked into the changeling's deep green eyes and faintly giggled. "You keep calling me pretty and I might just replace Kid Flash with you green bean." Beast Boy flushed at her words, causing her to giggle again. He then changed the subject.

"Well I think we should get back to the Tower. Robin will want to see you and then we can get you a room." Beast Boy and Jinx got up. Well Jinx at least tried to get up. Beast Boy was about to start back to the Tower when he noticed Jinx hadn't moved. Confused, Beast Boy questioned, "Don't you want to go to the Tower."Jinx responded, "Only if you agree to do me a favor." "What's the favor?" Jinx grinned. "Carry me there." Beast Boy blushed again. "Why do you want e to carry you?" Now it was Jinx turn to blush. "Well, my legs fell asleep."

Beast Boy burst out laughing. He then picked her up and put her on his back. Then, he morphed into a pterosaur and took off toward the Tower. Jinx looked down and saw the city with all the light. Jinx couldn't help but think,  _'Wow it's beutiful up here'_ Jinx cuddled into Beast boy's back.  _'Wally carrying me was always fun, but a girl could get used to  ride like this.'_


	3. In Motion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory Nevermore chapter is a go people.

Raven was sitting on the roof, trying to meditate. She tried to empty her mind become one with her self, but she couldn't seem to focus.  _'Azarath Metrion_ _Zinthos_ '  she chanted in her mind  before opening her eyes and rubbing her temples.  _'Ugh, why can't I focus?'_ There had to be something big on her mind that she wasn't able do go inside her mind. Sighing, Raven teleports to her room and goes to her dresser. She opens the drawer to find a steel gray mirror with two gems on it.  _'I didn't want to have to resort to this but I have to figure out what's going on.'_ With that thought Raven began to focus on her reflection in the mirror. Suddenly, her reflection disappeared and the mirror went black. And then Raven was sucked in.

Raven gently floated down to Nevermore. As she landed, she looked around to find out what part she had landed in. Given all the flowers and the fact that she was in a meadow, it seemed she had landed in the happy portion of her mind.  _'GREAT. Now I'm going to have to deal with Joy. Maybe, I can just sneak around her and find Knowledge.'_ As if the universe was playing a trick on her, up came a girl wearing a pink cloak.  _'Uh, I just cam't catch a break to-ugh.'_ Strangely enough her emoticlone walked into her as if she hadn't even seen her and both fell down.

"Hey, watch where you're going" Raven snarled at her emotion as she shifted in a sitting position. Joy simply kept her head down and apologized with a weak "I'm sorry" while also, assuming a mirrored position. This caused Raven to stop and stare at her emoticlone. This was supposed to be her happiness personified. Typically, even her apologies were pompous and over the top, but here she was being being quiet and distant. There had to be something seriously wrong with her mind that joy was acting subdued. Maybe not Timid's level of subduedness but, subdued nonetheless. 

"Hey Joy, what's wrong with you," Rave asked in a quieter tone. For, the first time Joy looked up to see who she had run into. To her delight, she found it was the real Raven. "Oh Joy,it's about time you got here," Joy said as she shifted to give Raven a big hug. Raven tolerated the hug for just a second before she shirked off the hug and restated the question. "Joy, what happened that had you so down?"

"I believe I may be better suited to answer that question," said someone behind her. Raven head whipped around to see her face to face with her face,More accurately, she was faced to face with herself, wearing a yellow cloak with glasses. This part of herself was also had a book and a laptop floating with her rapidly typing on the keyboard. "Knowledge, would you like to elaborate on that," Raven said flatly. "Just a second, I've got to categorize this  by size, type, and fecal matter color," Knowledge replied. At this, Raven began to lose her patience. "Knowledge, while I'm curious about what the hell you're categorizing, you will answer me this instant. What has happened to make Joy so subdued?" Raven roared at Knowledge.

Knowledge sighed and closed the laptop. She was not looking forward to this but what choice did she have. The big boss requested information and she was in no position to refuse. "Simply put, a new emotion had gained a for, and she has been bullying Joy." Joy bean to look embarrassed while Raven began to look angry. "I thought I left you in charge to prevent situations like this. Did I put too much faith in you when I put you in charge, Knowledge?" Raven seethed. Knowledge was too smart to take the bait. Instead she answered, "Well if it had been any other emotion, I might have been able to talk her down, but this emoticlone is resistant to even the powers of logic." "Oh really?" Raven sneered. "Yes, really. She's quite strong. Brave tried to stop her, but she got trounced and it's not helping that you are subconsciously giving her strength," Knowledge continued sourly.

This was a big development. Raven was sure that this new emoticlone was behind her inability to meditate. And the fact that she beat Brave was incredible, as Brave was one of her strongest emotions. But then a thought occurred to Raven. " What do you mean that I've bee subconsciously giving strength?" Raven asked. "Well, as you know, your powers rely on emotion to be released." Raven nodded as Knowledge continued, "Well, depending on what emotion you are feeling, the more powerful they become in Nevermore. With you feeling this emotion, even though you don't recognize it, gives the emoticlone that it represents a substantially power increase."

Raven was surprised to here this. She had, had no idea that her emoticlone's power were a reflection of how she felt. Still. something was bugging her. "I've noticed that you haven't said what this emoticlone's name is. Is there a reason for that?" Raven questioned. "It's easier to show you than it is to tell you." With that Knowledge stood up and started walking down the path. Raven and Joy followed. As they walked along the path, Rave began to notice thing were changing. The were still in Joy's domain, but the grass was starting to look a little duller. There also seemed to be less flowers and the flowers that were there started to smell repugnant. "Well, there she is," Knowledge said flatly and pointed.

Raven followed the finger to a girl, who was talking to herself, sitting in top of a hill. It was herself, but dressed in a way that she had never seen before. She was wearing a neon green cloak and had what appeared to be dolls on her belt. The dolls looked like her friends, similar to the ones that the Puppet king had made. From what she could see there was Robin, Cyborg, and even Kitty on there. Bt where were Starfire and Beast Boy.  _'No time to think about that now. Haha thinking while in your own mind. What a paradox. Oh my god. That was Beast Boy-esque. I need to focus on the matter at hand.'_  Raven marched up the hill, intending to give the emotion a firm tongue lashing.

That was until she heard what the girl was saying. "So, you think you can just take him away from me, you harpy. Just because you're nice and pretty and can laugh with him an he takes you to the mall ad spends time with you. Well too bad sweet cheeks because  _Beast Boy_ is mine," ranted previously unknown emotion.  _'That must be Envy, the personification of my jealousy.'_ Raven snuck back down to the bottom of the hill. Knowledge and Joy still stood there.

"So, what happened miss High and Mighty, lose your nerve?" taunted Knowledge. "Don't be mean Knowledge, Envy is a lot for anyone to take in," Joy said. Raven just turned to Knowledge and grabbed her by the neck of her cloak. "You. Explain. Now," Raven stated. Knowledge just gave Raven a shit-eating grin and answered, "Isn't it obvious." Raven gave the emoticlone her most evil death glare. She even allowed her second set of eyes to glow a sinister red. The grin on Knowledge's face fell. "Fine. I'll show you what happened.  Just let me go." Raven released her emotion. Knowledge then opened her laptop and selected a file called memories. Knowledge pulled up the memory of just a little while ago.

* * *

  ** _Flashback_**

Raven had felt something wrong. In a tower filled with teen aged heroes there were a lot of ambient emotions running around from hormones to stress to Robin and Kitten's relationship, but this feeling was on a whole different level. She hadn't felt this much pain and grief since Terra had left Beast Boy. That with all the ambient rage in the air disturbed her greatly. She knew she should just ignore the emotions being broadcast to her, but she couldn't. Not when her best friend was this distraught.  _'Who knew having friends would be such a hassle.'_ Raven sighed as she put down her book and headed towards Starfire's bedroom.

Raven stopped at the door and knocked. "I do not with to be disturbed, please," answered the girl on the other side. Raven sighed. She could hear the sobs on the other side of the door as well as feel the pain. What made it worst was the fact that it was coming from one of the places that Raven derived happiness from.  _'I've got to do something, but what? I could always just phase through the door, but that would set a dangerous precedent. Still, this is Star I'm talking about so precedents be damned I need to go console her.'_ With new determination, Raven phased through the door.

As she floated in Starfire's room it wasn't easy to tell something was amiss. In fact, had Raven not been there last week, she would have said everything was fine. But Raven noticed all. The mysterious lack of teen magazines on her desk. The fact that some of her favorite picture were gone. The odd lack of cutesy fragrances that Starfire tended to where. The feng shui of the room had completely fallen off. And under the blanket on the bed, the red haired alien girl huddled.  _'Well I guess I need to gauge the damage.'_  Raven pulled the comforter from over her best friend's head.

 Raven stopped and did a double take at what she saw. Gone was the confident alien princess the she had come to care for. Gone was the battle hardened warrior she had taken down many a criminal with. Gone was the beautiful teen she considered a sister. The person who laid in the bed in the fetal position looked like she had never fit those descriptions. What Raven saw was a girl that was so hurt and blinded by her tears that she hadn't even noticed that Raven had entered the room. The Tameranian quietly squeaked as she looked up to see had revealed her. She was relieved and disheartened that it was Raven.

"Friend Raven, what are you doing here in my domicile?" Starfire asked tentatively.  _'What could have happened to make you like this Star?'_ Raven decided it was best just to disregard her question and reply with a question of her own. "Starfire what happened to make you like this." Starfire decided it was best to put on a fake smile, though she was still kind of blubbering, and try to rush the half-demon away. "There is nothing wrong, friend Raven. It is just the time of the month that I have a problem with my  _Grebnax._ " "Starfire, we both know that is a lie," Raven said in a neutral voice. "I can assure you that it is," Starfire replied. Raven was about to continue when there was a knock on the door.

Starfire began to get up to answer it, but then sat back down after the glare she received from Raven. Raven quickly floated to the door and opened it a crack. To her surprise she saw Beast Boy. Beast Boy was sure to know what was wrong and how to make Starfire smile, but Star didn't need a smile right now. She needed someone to get her over whatever was happening and Raven knew that Beast Boy had a habit of putting his foot in his mouth. So, before the changeling could get out a single word, Raven simply stated, "Girl talk. Come back later," and she closed the door. Raven instantly regretted being shot with the green hero but she would worry about that later. She then floated back to the bed to console her friend, whose crying had renewed with force.

"Kori, " Raven started in a quiet voice as she pulled off her hood and looked Starfire in the eye so she could see the feeling of her words. "Kori, you need to tell me what's wrong. We've been together for the last two years. We've been there for each other's best time and our worst times. I care about you too much to stand to see you like this. Please, please tell me what's wrong." The room was silent for a moment. And the Starfire answered.

"Rachel, have I wronged friend Robin in some way?"  _'Of course this was about the Boy Blunder. I'll be sure to send a few nightmares his way this week.'_ Raven thought, but she answered, "I don't believe you did Star. Why, what happened with Robin?" Starfire began to sniffle. "When I, friend Cyborg, and friend Beast Boy returned to the Tower from the mall of shopping we found Robin and Kitten engaged in, from what I read, called the 'blow job'. Why would he do something like that in plain view, knowing that I have had the feelings for him, unless in an attempt to do the getting back at me for some slight that I have committed."

Raven was beyond furious at what she heard.  _'1. Robin gets nightmares every other night for a month. 2. I am never sitting on that couch again.'_ "Star I'm sorry that you had to see that. You haven't done anything wrong and didn't deserve to see that. Honestly, nobody needed to see that." Starfire gave a small giggle at her friends joke. Raven was glad that her friend might be getting better, but she knew this might be her only chance to break Starfire out of the curse of loving Robin.. She grimaced at the fact that she would have to finish the breaking of the alien girls heart, but she understood it had to be done.

 "Listen Star, you have to stop pining after Robin. It's not good for you to do this anymore." Starfire looked scared as she replied.dating Robin"." Starfire sighed. "I will give up on the dating of Robin." Starfire gave the empath a little smile. "But friend Raven, friend Robin-" "Screw Robin!" Raven interrupted angrily. "Robin doesn't care about you in that way Star. If he was, he wouldn't be with Kitty. And he certainly wouldn't be disrespecting you in our home like that." Starfire looked broken to the eyes of the empath but Raven stood firm. She couldn't console her friend until Starfire gave up on Robin. "Now say it with me Kori, "I will give up on 

Raven smiled back at her.  _'Now that she's given up on him, I should give her a little boost'._

* * *

**_Present_ **

"Oh, I love this part," said someone with Raven's voice. Knowledge and Joy looked behind them and blanched. Joy whispered to Raven, "Uh, Rae...". "SHhhh" Raven interrupted, to caught in the memory to notice her surroundings. Joy looked back at Knowledge and she shrugged.

* * *

**_Flashback_ **

"You know, Robin doesn't deserve you anyway." "What do you mean friend Raven?" Starfire questioned. "Well look at yourself Star. Any guy would be lucky to have you as their girlfriend with your shimmering eyes and sunny disposition. You should go after a guy who knows what he's got. A guy who wants to spend time with, who is willing to do anything to see you smile, a guy who appreciates who you are." Starfire giggled at her friend's statement and then it tapered off. Starfire had a thoughtful and cautious look in her eyes and then took a breath before she spoke.

"Friend Raven, from the description you gave, it sounds like you are describing friend Beast Boy. Do you believe that I should try to do the dating with him?" The question made Raven pause.  _'Was I really describing Beast Boy? I mean yeah he has been looking after Star a lot recently. Does he like her? Crap what's this feeling. Crap I'm taking to long to answer.'_ "If you think that dating Beast Boy is what will make you happy, then I think you should give it a try," Raven said noncommittally. Star looked at her friend suspiciously and said," Thank you friend Raven you have given me much to think about. I think I will do the meditation on it." Raven stood up. "Any time Star." And with that, the half demon teleported to the roof to meditate herself. 

* * *

**_Present_ **

Raven sat there for a few minutes. The truth of the matter was too shocking for her to wrap her mind around. She turned to Knowledge. "So, what just showed me was that Envy gained enough strength to gain a form when..." "When you thought Starfire might take Beasty Boo away from us. The nerve of that woman." Raven looked around and noticed there was another emoticlone that had joined the viewing session. Envy had came down the hill at some point and had started to watch with the rest of them. Taken off guard, Raven decided that being on offensive side of the conversation would be her best move. **  
**

"Envy, I presume." The emoticlone in the bright green cloak nodded. "Listen, I don't know what you're doing here but you are to stop it at once. You have upset the balance here and I will not stand for it. Now. from now on you will listen to Knowledge or I will chain you up like I did Fury." Envy looked at the real Raven with a blank stare. Then she began to smirk. Then giggle. And the she flat out laughed at what Raven said.  _'Well this isn't going how I thought,'_ Raven thought, disconcertingly. Envy's laugh began to patter out and she said, "You can not be serious." Raven was angry now. "I'm dead serious. I  chained up Fury, I will chain you up as well," Raven Stated in a cold voice.

 The emoticlone just stared at Raven with a devious smirk. "Oh please, don't compare me with Miss Rager. I am Envy. I cannot be contained or controlled. I m your wants and needs come to life." Envy leaned towards Raven and gabbed her face with both hand. "I am your cravings. I am a force more primal yet more refined than he simplicity of Fury. I am the cause of wars and the cause of civilizations. There is only one thing you can do to sate me and from facing Brave I am sure that I will be here for quite a while.  Awhaha!" Raven pulled her elf from Envy's grasp. Barely hiding her anger she spat," And what might be the only way to stop you?"

Envy was about to answer when she stopped and stared for a second. She then gave a frown that was there for only a second. And the it turned into a evil looking grin. "All you have to do is take what you want." Envy handed the Beast Boy doll to Raven. "Now then, I wouldn't take too long if I were you. The longer you wait the more powerful I grow. Wouldn't want another Fury incident, now would we? Oh, and before I forget, definitely do not go to the roof," Ency finished innocently. And with that, Raven found herself back in her room.

Raven shook at the realization that she had been dismissed from her own mind.  _'I am supposed to be the most powerful being in my own head but she treated me as if I was a child. And what did she mean that I shouldn't go to the roof.'_ Raven got up and set her mirror down. She the silently teleported to the roof, making sure to stay in the shadows. And then she saw it. A large pterosaur gliding down to the Tower's roof. As it landed, it quickly changed shape into that of a man. Or rather a teen. The teen had a girl on his back, who appeared to be nuzzling him. The teen then garbed her legs and continued to piggy back the girl into the Taower. Raven slipped to her knees in shock to what she just saw. And all she could hear was Envy's laughter.


	4. Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Teen Titans.

Beast Boy sighed as he walked down the stairs.  _'Man sometimes it just doesn't pay to be the nice guy,'_ he thought while carrying the now sleeping Jinx on his back _._ He had been taking her to the Tower but, when he saw how much she had enjoyed the sights of the city from the air, he decided to take the scenic route back. As a result, they had spent over an hour in the air and she had fallen asleep on his back. When he got back to the Tower he was beat, but couldn't bring himself to wake the suffering girl up.  _'That and the fact that she might wake up and curse me,'_ he thought ruefully. _'Now that I think about it, where is she going to sleep. She can't sleep in my room since I got rid of the bunk bed. I know Raven wouldn't be willing to allow Jinx to sleep in her room and combining her and Star would be a nightmare. Not even Raven could phase out all that emotion. Maybe I can get Robin to unlock Terra's room. It's been locked up since she got turned into stone.'_ Best Boy sighed, his heart heavy remembering that geomancer who wanted to forget her past. _'It's for the best. She has an opportunity for a normal life and I can't take that away from her.'_ Jinx gave an adorable small snore that caused Beast Boy a little giggle in his sadness.  _'Well, I guess it ain't all bad.'_ "C'mon Jinx, let's get you a place to stay," he whispered to the young heroine. Jinx only slightly shifted on his back.

Beast Boy walked to living room where he could faintly hear Cyborg giving Robin the third degree through the sliding door. He knocked on the door separating the two groups. The noise from behind the door stopped and he heard some shuffling. Then, Cyborg opened the door, looking prepared to give whoever was interrupting him a little of the tongue lashing he was giving Robin. And then he saw something that made his day. Beast Boy, looking a little tuckered out, with Jinx, the recent baddie turned goodie. sleeping on the teen's back. Cyborg generated an evil grin and looked like he was about to start the ribbing when Beast Boy started to speak. "Hey Cy, I got to speak to Robin about something. And before you start the jokes ask yourself: do you really want to wake her up?" Cyborg looked at the sorceress and blanched. He had seen what she could do to people while at H.I.V.E Academy and wanted no part of it. "Okay Grass Stain, but understand, you got yours coming." And with that ominous statement Cyborg walked back over to Robin, leaving Beast Boy to ponder what the robot man was planning. 

Cyborg stood above Robin with disapproval in his eyes. The Boy Wonder had really stepped in it this time. But, with it growing later into the night and with his best friend needing to talk to him, Cyborg decided it was time to end their "chat". "Okay man I'm done. BB needs you and be sure to be quiet. But you better not do something like this again. Oh and we're getting a new couch and it's on you." Robin had been taking the verbal beat down like a man thus far but he felt like buying a new couch was crossing a line. "Why should I buy a new couch? This one is fine." Cyborg sighed. "Well Robin, if you must know, it's because no one wants to know what type  _juices_ you and girlfriend have left on this one." That ended the argument as Robin was humbled again. "So, eh, what does Beast Boy need me for?" At the question, Cyborg grinned and simply said, "You got to see for yourself." And with that Cyborg headed to his room to recharge.

Robin was confused by this response. He heard the shuffling of someone entering the room. He turned around and gaped at what he saw. There was Beast Boy, one of his long time friends, carrying a sleeping Jinx, piggy back style, into the room. Not many things caught the ace detective off guard but this was one of many scenes that he had never seen coming. Like Raven laughing at one of Beast Boy's jokes or Slade turning himself in.

Though shocked, Robin quickly recomposed himself and gave a questioning eyebrow  to the changeling. Beast Boy sighed. He was still upset about what had happened earlier, but ,for Jinx's sake, he decided to put it behind him. "Hey Robin. Look, Jinx needs a place to stay. She had a falling out with Titans East and she's got no place to go. Since she's a Titan, I figured here would be a good place." Robin eyed the former villainess suspiciously. "What type of falling out with Titans East? And where do you expect her to sleep?" the Boy Wonder questioned. Beast Boy looked around nervously. He hadn't thought that Robin would ask this.  _'It's not my place to discuss her love life with other people.'_ Quickly he responded, "Well I figured She could stay in Terra's old room. And as to why she left, all I can say is that it is a personal matter that I am not at liberty to discuss." Robin looked at the green teen with some sympathy. The fact that he was willing to use Terra's room for Jinx was a sign that the teen was finally letting go. He nodded and said, "Fine Beast Boy. She can use Terra's room. But tomorrow she's telling us went down at Titans East, okay. I'll need about 20 minutes to put her in the systems." Beast Boy nodded. _  
_

Robin and Beast Boy left the living room together. Robin going left to the main computer to input Jinx's info and Beast Boy to the dorm section of the Tower. He was getting tired of carrying the girl around, but he didn't have the heart to wake her up.  _' Well it'll take Bird Boy 20 minutes to update the system. I guess I can leave Jinx in my room and go check on Star.'_ He headed to his room and opened the door. Since taking down the Brotherhood, the room had changed a lot. He had gotten rid of the bunk beds and now had a California king size. His room, while not completely clean, had taken on a look that someone not named Beast Boy could have lived in there. He'd even gotten rid of most of the smell. He gently set Jinx down in the center of his bed. Through the whole ordeal, since she fell asleep, she barely stirred. Beast Boy looked at the girl in his bed and smiled. Then he headed off to Star's room.

* * *

_**Starfire's Room** _

Starfire got up from her bed and went to her dresser. It had been a little while since Raven had come to talk to her about her problems with Robin. She could not believe that she had pined after the boy so completely.  _'I have brought shame to my family. I am a Tameranian princess. We are a warrior race and I was chosen to be their leader. We control one of the most powerful armies in the universe. How could I have broken the will of my enemies, if all it takes to break my spirit is a boy not returning my affection. Even if he's handsome and confident and...'_  Starfire groaned.  _'I've got to stop thinking about him in that way.'_ She looked at herself in the mirror. She was aware that she was pretty. She had caught many Earthlings looking at her, though she played innocent, she knew that these people were aroused at the site of her. She decided then that if Robin didn't want her, she would find someone who did.

Starfire opened the dresser and grabbed some pajamas. She then headed to her bathroom. She quickly turned on the shower and turned the water so it was just under scalding to her hand. She then disrobed and got in. While there she decided to think about the other guys that might be able to replace Robin as her choice conquest.  _' Well there is Speedy and Aqua lad. Both are fairly handsome and quite powerful. But Speedy is very similar to Robin and that may be bad. And Aqua Lad speaks and smells too much about the fish.'_ Starfire started to wash her self thoroughly just thinking about the smell.  _'Kid Flash is currently going out with Jinx. Though I doubt that I would go out with him. He seems to be too much of the "player" for me. Red Star may be an acceptable choice. He is both kind an considerate. But then, he would never leave Russia and I can't leave my friends. There is also friend Beast Boy...'_ Starfire couldn't bring herself to continue the thought. It felt strange thinking of her close friend as a potential suitor. Still it surprised how many traits that Raven had given seem to perfectly fit the changeling.  _'Maybe I should wait a while before I try to find a new suitor'._ The water had started to cool so she turned off the shower and began to dry herself. After she died, she put on her usual sleep clothes and heard a knock on the door.  _'Strange I usually don't receive guest at this time of night.'_ She went to the door and cracked it open.

On the other side of the door was a smiling Beast Boy. Relieved to see his friendly face, Starfire opened the door more. The look on Beast Boy's face went from a friendly smile to slack jawed astonishment. Starfire was confused by his reaction.  _'I mean it's not like I am wearing anything special. I only wear the "boy shorts" and a tank top. I believe my regular costume to be more attractive then my bed clothes.'_  Starfire giggled at his reaction and decided to ignore his blatant ogling of her. "Friend Beast Boy, for what have you come for this evening?" Starfire questioned in a sweet voice. Beast Boy' was brought back to reality by her words. "Oh, uh I was just wondering how you were doing after what happened this afternoon." For a second, Starfire darkened at the reminder of what had happened, but the moment passed and she was cheery again. "I am fine friend. Raven gave me quite the talking to and I have decided to give up on the pursuit of Robin." Beast Boy was suspicious about how "fine" she was but decided to simply say, "His loss. I think you wonderful Star." Starfire raised her eyebrows as Beast Boy began to scramble to try to cover his compliment. "Uh, what meant to say is that your a wonderful person Star and he should realize that. Yeah, that's it." Beast Boy began to look around uncomfortably. Figuring it had to do with his slip up, Starfire simply smiled as she said, "Thank you for the compliment. Do you wish to make another trip to the mall tomorrow, if the criminal activity permits?" "Sure Star, that sounds great," Beast Boy said quickly. He then pretended to yawn. "Well I'm bushed. I'll see you at breakfast okay. Night Star." And with that, he was off back in the direction of his room. He seemed to be walking strangely though. She had seen males walk like this before and was confused.  _'Perhaps this is yet another Earth custom that I do not understand.'_ Starfire closed the door and headed to bed.

* * *

Beast Boy was walking back to his room, trying to will himself to go flaccid.  _'C'mon dude give me a break. She is one of our best friends. We can't be thinking about her like that.'_ But his little head refused to listen. Sure he had seen her in her costume and it was more revealing but, in such informal dress, Starfire's true beauty shown through on another level for the teen. That and he always ad a thing for the casual tomboy look. Beast Boy sighed.  _'Well it looks looks like I'll have to take care of this myself.'_ Beast Boy hurried to his room.   When he arrived he thought he was home free. But there was a little detail he forgot...

Jinx was asllep in his bed. Beast Boy looked at the teen sorceress. At some point she had gotten cold and had gone into the fetal position and was under his blanket. As she was now. Beast Boy had a hard time remembering that just a few months ago, they would have been at each others throats. _'She looks like an angel. A pale angel, but an angel nonetheless.''_ Beast Boy knew he had two options. He could pick her up, risk waking her and take her to Terra's old room, then come back and take care of business. Or he could leave her in his bed and he could sleep on the floor.  _'Robin will be done by now. It'll be easy. And I'll be gentle.'_ Beast Boy looked back at the sleeping girl. He may have had two options but there was only one choice. He walked out to the hallway, closed the door, morphed into a dog and layed down. And though his form had changed, his problem did not.  _'Man sometime it just doesn't pay to be the nice guy.'_

 


	5. Embarassed

Jinx woke feeling relaxed.  _'Man, that was some of the best sleep I've ever had. This bed is really big and comfy. It's been a while since I've felt this good. Maybe a coupe more hours would make me feel even better.'_ With that thought Jinx cuddled back into bed. But, a few seconds later, she got up with a start.  _'Bed?! What am I doing in a bed?! What happened last night?! Where am I and what the hell is going on?!'_ Jinx looked around. She was in a large bed in a green room. The room was kinda messy but not overly so. It had a weird smell, not exactly bad, but this place had definitely been lived in.  _'God I hope I didn't break into someone's home for a nap. Or worse, I hope nobody took advantage of me while I was asleep. For their sake'._ Jinx hopped out of the bed and found her shoes. She decided to sneak out of...where ever she was and go...somewhere. She didn't have a lot of places she could go.Jinx opened the door and checked to see if anyone was outside. Sure that no one was around she took a step forward and promptly tripped over something. For though she checked right and left, she had neglected to look  _down._ What she saw now was a green furred dalmatian, looking upset about being woken up.

Jinx was confused.  _'Why is there a green dalmatian...'_ Suddenly the events of the previous evening flowed back into her head. The crying her eyes out. The comfort the he had given. The amazing view of the city. The falling asleep on his back. _'I must have been sleeping in Beast Boy's room.'_  Jinx blushed at the memory and pulled her self up as Beast Boy morphed back into human form. "Morning, Jinx," he said with a stretch.

Jinx was about to respond when something caught her eye. She gave a smile that would have had the Cheshire cat worried and responded. "Morning, BB. So tell me monkey boy, is that a banana in your pocket or are you just _that_ happy to see me." Beast Boy was confused until he caught her glance at his crotch. Beast Boy looked down and to his eternal shame, he saw he had an erection. He desperately tried to cover himself, but the damage was done. Jinx had seen it and she was exactly like Cyborg. She now had a bone and she would continue to pick at it. 

"Oh Beast Boy, I cant' believe you would display yourself in such a way in front on a lady. Oh for shame," she continued in a mock English accent. The only look on was of shame and embarrassment. Jinx thought it was a cute look for the teen but then heard her stomach rumble.  _'Well I guess I can have pity on him for now. And get some free breakfast out of it too.'_  "The only way I can forgive this affront is if you make me breakfast. I'd like some waffles."

Beast Boy's morning wood had finally one down and only nodded meekly. "Just please, don't tell anyone about this. They'd rip me to shreds." 

At this Jinx nodded. "Okay, I won't tell them." Jinx then gave an evil smile. "Just make sure you leave the sausage here."

Beast Boy finally got some rhythm back and replied, "Oh behave!" Jinx laughed at the reference and both of them went to the kitchen.

When they got to the commons of the house Jinx headed into the living room area while Beast Boy headed to the kitchen. When Jinx was about sit down on the couch, Beast Boy quickly yelled, "You don't want to sit there."

Jinx stopped, confused. "And why, pray tell, wouldn't want my fabulousness to sit down on the couch?"

"Well you could sit there but, a certain poultry named hero was found with a chickenhead yesterday. And I can't guarantee what else may have happened on it," Beast Boy said in a hollow voice.

"Ick! On second thought I think I'll sit at the table." Jinx shifted to a stool at the kitchen table while Beast Boy began to assemble the ingredients for their waffles. "By the way Beast Boy, don't you tink it's rude to refer to Starfire as a chickenhead." Beast Boy grimaced at the statement and Jinx could tell she had crossed some sort of line with that statement.  _'Uh oh. Did I misread the situation? I must have by the look on his face.'_ All of a sudden his face changed into an understanding smile.

"I'll forgive you since you don't know. Robin is actually going out with Kitten, Killer Moth's daughter. And since we put him on deep ice, she's been living with us." Beast Boy explained. Beast boy then went on to start making the waffles.

Jinx didn't like what had just happened. All of the sudden the joking nature of the two seem ed to freeze and the room was stiff.  _'I can't believe that I just insinuated that he called Starfire a chickenhead. I'm surprised he knew what a chickenhead is, let alone cal one of his best friends one. After all he's did yesterday...I have got to make this right. But how?'_ Her pondering was interrupted when Beast Boy placed what seemed to be the most delicious looking waffles she had ever seen. You see Beast Boy never went for plain waffles. He had topped the off with whipped cream, halved strawberries, some strawberry syrup and at the top a single cherry. Jinx gaped at how professional they looked, while at the same time being piled high with toppings.

"Wow." Jinx gasped. "How'd you know I liked strawberries?" she asked feeling a little uneasy.

"Simple. When we took back the tower ,from when you were with the H.I.V.E, all my strawberries were gone. Since you guys were only there for like a day, that means there was someone there who had tp like them. And no offense but Gizmo and Mammoth don't seem like the type to enjoy there fruits and veggies."

Jinx nodded. She had spent quite awhile trying to get those two to eat something beside junk food. Eventually she had given up, labeling te two as lost causes. She picked up her fork and knife and cut out her first bite. When she tasted those waffles, it seemed like she had an out off body experience.  _'Oh. My. God. This might be the best thing I've ever eaten in my life.'_ "You know, you're going t make someone a happy wife with waffles like these."

Beast boy blushed. "Yeah well, girls don't dig green so I doubt it."

"what about all those fan girls I see you running around with? Surely there's one that makes you want to " _make breakfast for ,_ " Jinx stated in a suggestive tone."

"Mot really. Most of those girls only hangout with me cause they I'm a Titan. They aren't real girlfriend material. Besides ladies may love the ears, but green don't seal the deal," Beast Boy said with a good natured smile.

Jinx observed the green Titan.  _'He's not that bad looking. He may be lean, but he's definitely no noodle. His skin is smooth and he's CAN be funny when he's not trying too hard. He's sweet and compassionate, and knows how to have a good tie...gah what am I thinking about.'_ Thankfully the rest of the Titans smelled breakfast being made and decided to make a appearance.

"Good morning, friends! What a joyous morning it is?" Starfire yelled as she enter the room. The she laid her eyes on Jinx and shrieked."Friend Jinx! how wonderful to see you."

"Morning sleeping beauty. You sleep well?" Cyborg greeted her with a sly grin. Jinx scowled at the statement.  _'He must have seen me last night. Uh he'll never let this go.'_

Raven simply nodded at their guest.

"Morning Jinx. Did Terra's room treat you okay?" Robin questioned.

Jinx raised an eyebrow at Robin's question.  _'What does he mean? I slept in...oooooo this will be fun.'_ Out loud Jinx stated innocently, "But I slept in Best Boy's room, Robin."

Beast Boy was tuning his friends out in favor of finishing breakfast when his animal instincts sensed danger in the room. He slowly turned around to see each of his friends.  _'Well Cyborg is looking shocked and has a shit eating grin, so that's not a good sign. Jinx appears to be looking innocent, that can't be good. Starfire seems to be confused so it shouldn't be too bad. Well I take that back, Robin looks like he actually might blow his top or shit a brick. But why does Raven have that look on her face. It looks almost...afraid? Weird.I guess the better question is why are they all looking at me?'_ Given he had no idea what was going on, Beast Boy only had one thing to say. "I didn't do it."

"Why would friend Jinx reside in Beast Boy's room? Were they mating?" asked the confused alien.

"All I can say is that from what I've seen, Beast Boy might have more of a  _BEAST_ than you would think," Jinx said suggestively.

Beast Boy's face turned red...or as red as a green guys could get. "HEY! It's not what you think!"

To Cyborg had seen how serious BB was last night so he knew that even if Jinx had slept in his room, there was a good chance that there was more to the story than she was letting on. Still material like this didn't just walk up and present itself to you everyday so he decided to take full advantage of it. "Oh no, Beast Boy, how could you? How could you take the innocence of such a delicate flower? How could you take another man's woman to your bed?" Cyborg asked in a melodramatic fashion.

"Oh the things that I saw. The things that I smelled. I was just...I can't put it to words." Jinx was playing along.

"well Beast Boy. Do you have an explanation about why Jinx was in YOUR room, when you requested that I give her Terra's room?" Robin asked.

 _'Finally! A chance to explain myself.'_ "Well I put her in my bed when I went to go check on Starfire. When I came back she had made herself comfortable in my bed. Since she had been through a lot, I figured that it was nicer to leave her in my bed while I slept OUTSIDE of my room. She's just been messing with you guys."

Jinx couldn't stand it anymore. She busted out laughing. "I can't believe you guys fell for that. Starfire's face was priceless when she asked "Were they mating?" Oh my god, that was priceless."

Robin was in no mood for this. After he had been berated by Cyborg, Kitty had decided that they should cool things down during the day. Which meant no noon "stress relief" that he had been getting regularly. That with all the paperwork he had to do and having to get a new couch meant he had a busy day filled with no good times. "Jinx, if you are going to stay here, then I ask that you don't play jokes that could result in expulsion from the team. Speaking of that, I want to talk to you tonight about why you left Titans East. It's a free day for everybody but keep your communicators on in case of emergency. Outside of that, see yo guys later." Robin made a hasty exit from the room, while everyone sat down for breakfast.

"Geez, what crawled up his cape and died?" Jinx asked.

Everyone shrugged, figuring it was just Robin being Robin. "So friend Beast Boy at what time will we depart to the mall?" asked Starfire.

"OOOOO mall trip! I want to go!" Jinx said ecstatically.  _'You never know what type of fun you can have at the mall. Besides If I don't go I'll be bored all day.'_

"We can leave right after breakfast Star. Hey Cyborg, you want to come with too?"

Cyborg finished inhaling his waffles and was about to answer when he happened to look at Raven. The girl met his eyes and he realized that something was wrong. He then put his arm around her and said,"No. Me and Rae here have some tinkering to do with he T-Car. But you kids have fun." And with that the two whisked there way back down the hall.

The two remaining girls looked at Beast Boy expectantly. He shrugged and set to finished his food.


	6. Leat's go to the mall

"Okay ladies, I'm all done. I'll just start the dishwasher and we'll be on our way," Beast Boy said with his typical grin. He started to rinse all the dishes and put them in the washer.

"So, what do you guys usually do at the mall?" Jinx asked in a bored tone.

"Friend Jinx, you will truly enjoy going with us to the mall. We will do the shopping for the cute clothes, shall have the most amazing lunch, and sometimes we will watch the lighthearted comedies in the theater. It is a most wondrous experience," Starfire said while twirling around the room.

"Is that right?" Jinx asked while developing her Cheshire smile. Jinx was having an idea. A wonderfully awful idea.  _'But if I'm going to pull this off, I'll need Starfire's help. I can't ask her in front of Beast Boy. I know...'_  "Hey Beast Boy? Me and Star will meet you on the roof, okay?" Beast Boy looked over his shoulder and nodded. With that Jinx tore to the roof with Starfire in hand.

"Friend Jinx, for what reason have you  brought us here so quickly?" Starfire questioned, looking a little green from the ride. 

"So, Starfire you know how Beast Boy and Cyborg always like pulling pranks everyone?" Starfire nodded. "Well, I was thinking that today I would pull some pranks on Beast Boy, but I'll need you help pulling them off."

"None of these pranks will hurt friend Beast Boy's feelings, correct? Or hurt him physically?"

"I promise they won't Star. Scouts honor. Besides if I get him too bad he might not want to hang out anymore, which would be a bummer."

"Okay friend Jinx. We will do the legendary pranks on him!" Starfire stated with gusto.

The roof then descended into an awkward silence. Neither girl had really talked to each other since the pinkette had turned int a hero and Jinx felt awkward talking to Starfire since, out of all the females heroes, she had figured that Starfire would be the last girl she would go shopping with. Not that it wouldn't be fun but their styles clashed a lot. After waiting what seemed like an eternity to jinx, she decided any conversation would be better than just sitting there.

"So, what happened with you and Robin? I had thought you two were an item waiting to happen?" Jinx asked trying to sound casual. The question seemed to put a bittersweet smile on the alien's face. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"No, it is quite alright friend Jinx. While getting together with Robin would have been my first choice, he has been doing the dating with Kitten for quite a long time. I had thought their relationship would not last this long, but now my hopes of me and Robing being together are done. All I can do now is search for a new one that would accept my love."

Jinx stared at the alien princess with new respect. _'She's so strong, so powerful, so... beautiful. Wally wouldn't ever dare do what he did to me to a girl like that. Maybe **I** was the problem in the relationship.' _ Jinx suddenly noticed that Starfire was looking at her expectantly. Jinx blushed in embarrassment and said, "Sorry, I didn't catch that last bit. Can you say it again?"

"I had asked, when should I expect friend Wally to join us at the Tower. Surely, if you are moving in, he is to be expected here soon, correct?"

Jinx sighed.  _'I really wish I didn't bring up relationships now.'_ Jinx quietly answered, "Never. Me and Wally broke up." All of a sudden Jinx felt a warmth surrounding her. Starfire was diving her a hug. Jinx reciprocated the hug and they just stood there, mourning their lost loves.

"I am sorry Jinx. I did not mean to bring up the bad memories."

"It's okay Star. I did the same to you." At that moment, Beast Boy decided to make his arrival. 

Beast boy was kind of confused at what he saw. when ha had been downstairs, everything was fine. Now here he was, on the roof not 15 minutes later, and Starfire and Jinx seemed to be comforting each other. Deciding that its was in their (and his) best interests, he tried to to sneak the door back close as if he had never been there. Unfortunately, Jinx had already seen him. Jinx broke the hug and called him over with her finger. He turned into a dog and complied meekly.

"Now your going to be a good boy and pretend you didn't see that. Okay." Jinx said dangerously. Beast Boy simply nodded. "Good boy. Now change into pterodactyl so we can go to the mall." Beast Boy shifted and stood still as Jinx climbed onto his back. "Now onward, Aoshima!" Beast Boy and Starfire headed towards the mall.

The mall was 30 minutes from the tower. that was if you happened to be driving .Luckily for our heroes it was only a five minutes fly. When our heroes arrived, the people only looked around in mild concern, preparing for the battle that wouldn't take place. It was a lot better that when Beast Boy and Starfire first went. In the beginning, they had though that the heroes were villains, wanting to terrorize the stores and steal their valuables. That day had been a nightmare. As the news of the Titans spread through town, the owners stopped calling the police for them coming there. The next couple time they when to mall were worse simply because the crowds would go into a panic thinking that a super villain or calamity was about to happen. Often, the people would trample them as they were trying to calm down the mob. So cautious glances from people were a big step in the right direction.

"Okay ladies, where are we heading first?" Beast boy asked.

"Oh I know. Let us go there," Starfire said pointing at shop filled with nothing but pink clothing. Jinx almost cried in fear of going into a store like that.

Luckily for her, Beast Boy shared her feeling over the store and said, "Hey Star, why don't we let Jinx decide."

"Okay, friend Jinx, to what store do you wish to go?" Starfire asked, a little miffed about no being able to go to her favorite store. 

Jinx gave Beast Boy a look of gratitude. "I think we should go there," Jinx responded pointing to a store seemed more appropriate for her.

Beast Boy, Jinx, and Starfire walked into the store. Beast Boy was immediately bored. This was and all women superstore and didn't have anything for him to even look at. The girls immediately took off to look for clothes to try on, while Beast Boy simply slumped into a chair in front of the changing rooms.  _'Man this is going to be a long day.'_

Jinx and Starfire were going around the store, gathering clothes, when Jinx asked, "Hey Starfire, what's your size?"

"I am an Earth size six. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's for one of the pranks we're going to pull on Beast Boy today."

"What pranks are we pulling on friend Beast Boy?"

Jinx quickly grabbed some clothes and added them to the pile that Starfire had already created.  All you have to do is put on these clothes when we get to the changing rooms. Trust me, it will be hilarious." Jinx and Starfire then headed up to Beast Boy.

"So, are you guys done?" Beast Boy asked, praying for the answer to be yes.

"No, silly, we've got to make sure they fit. And you're going to judge us in them." The girls headed into adjacent changing rooms. Starfire was slightly confused when she saw what Jinx had picked out for her to where.

"Friend Jinx" she whispered," I do not believe that the outfit you have selected is appropriate for the season."

"Relax, you don't have to buy it. We're simply modeling them for Beast Boy. Though when you see how he reacts, you just may want to keep it." Jinx responded while giggling. "Just tell me when you have it on." Jinx heard a few seconds of ruffling.

"Okay, I have put it on. Though it seems to be a little tight"

"That's fine." To Beast Boy she said," Are you ready to give us your opinion Beast Boy?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Beast Boy answered in a tired tone. He was looking in the air, counting the ceiling tiles. When he heard the sound of the door opening he half looked down and then went back o looking up.  _'It looks like they were just trying out swimsuits. Wait...swimsuits?'_   He looked back down and his jaw dropped as his brain tried to quantify what his eyes were seeing.

Before him stood Starfire in a floral bikini and a short floral half skirt. Though it seem as if the outfit was a size or two too small for her breast seemed to be straining the strings to keep tied and the skirt wouldn't have hidden anything had she not been wearing the bottoms as well. And Jinx was no less stunning. It seemed that she had chosen a dark green one piece suit with the sides cut off and just two strings covering her hips. Jinx gave Beast Boy an evil smirk.  _'It's good to know that I can stupefy a man in only a swimsuit. Even if that man is Beast Boy.'_ Jinx walked up to Beast Bot and closed his mouth. As soon as she let go it immediately fell right back open. 

"Friend Jinx, is Beast Boy okay?"

"Yeah Star, he's fine. Isn't that right Beastie Boo?" Jinx gave Beast Boy a few soft slaps to the cheek.

Beast Boy, brought back by her soft slaps, simply closed his mouth and swallowed. He then said, "Yeah I'm fine. I think you guys look great. If you'll excuse me, I've got to go to the bathroom." Beast Boy then scurried out of the store. In a manner similar to when he left Starfire's room last night.

"Was that the purpose of the prank to get him to walk in that manner?"

Jinx had noticed the walk as well. "Yeah Starfire."

"Why was he walking in that manner?"

Jinx simply stared at Starfire.  _'How can a girl that hot not know why he was walking like that? I didn't think she was that naive. I really don't want to have THE TALK with her. Well at least not me by myself.'_ "I'll tell you what. Me, you, and Raven are going to have a girls only party on Friday. We'll explain it to you then."

"Okay." The girls resumed their shopping and Jinx started to plan the next prank for Beast Boy.

Meanwhile, Beast Boy was in the bathroom, trying to relax. He was splashing water on his face.  _'Oh my god. I don't think my poor brain can take another situation like that. I bet Jinx picked out those suits, just to mess with me. Still, if there was any way I wanted to be pranked, that would be it.  Okay, it's going down. She's probably got more planned. I need to have a steady heart. You can do this Beast Boy.'_ With those words of encouragement he left the bathroom. 

* * *

_'I don't know how much more I can take.'_ They had been through several stores since the bikini incident. And though Beast had resisted making a fool of himself, his resistance was waning.

On the other side of things, Jinx was becoming equally frustrated at Beast Boys resolve.  _'I can't believe those outfits didn't work. Ugh.'_ Suddenly her eyes happened upon a costume shop. _'Desperate times called for desperate measures.'_ "Let's go costume shopping!"

"That sounds like a wondrous idea!" Starfire agreed enthusiastically.

"Okay." Beast Boy gave Jinx a look that said 'what are you planning'. Jinx saw the look and put on an innocent face that didn't convince Beast Boy for a second.  _'This looks like it going to be trouble."_ He sat down in his usual pace, in front of the dressing rooms. He knew the torture that awaited him and was glad that he had got to rest after carrying the heavy bags.

"Oh friend Jinx, doesn't this one look marvelous."

"That one looks like it would suit you perfectly Starfire. I think I should get this one. what do you think?"

"Yes. I believe that one, as Beast Boy might say, is most radical."

"Cool let's try them on. And Beast Boy, no peeking."

Beast Boy groaned and closed his eyes.  _'As if my heart could take peeking. Or my body take the butt kicking I would get if I were caught. Still, if Starfire picked out her own, then it should be just fine.'_

"Oh I know. Friend Jinx, shall we strike a pose?"

"Yeah, I think back to back would be best. Okay Beast Boy, you can look."

Beast Boy opened his eyes and immediately wished he hadn't.  _'It's not right for me to be tortured like this.'_ In front of him stood two of the most beautiful Titans girls. Starfire was in a short black dress with red trim all around. She had on devil's wings and horns. The red on the outfit set off her hair, making the red shimmer like fire. Jinx looked no less amazing that Starfire. She wore a short white ruffled skirt and a crop top v-neck that showed a generous amount of cleavage. On her back stood angel wings and on her head there was a halo.  **  
**

"So, Beast Boy, which of us look better?" Jinx asked subtly.

 _'That seem like a dangerous question to answer. I could tell the truth and say I can't decide, but Jinx would never accept that answer. I could lie and say one or the other, but then I might hurt one of their feelings. What to do? What to do? Oh I know!'_ With that, Beast Boy turned into a turtle and hid in shell.

"Friend Jinx. What does it mean when he becomes the turtle?" Starfire asked.

"It means that he's trying to take the cowards way out Star." And with that Jinx snapped her finger. Inexplicably the air conditioning turned up to max power. The air blew directly on turtle Beast Boy and spun him around and around until he could no longer maintain turtle form. A very human Beast Boy laid on the floor, dizzy and confused. "So Beast Boy, you;re going to treat us to a nice lunch, right?

"Yeah," he replied still dizzy and out of it.

"Good." And with that, the girls put back on their regular clothes and bought the costumes. They left the costume shop and began to look for a nice restaurant. Jinx saw a blond haired girl close by and turned to ask her, "Hey, do you know where we could get some good food around here?"

The blonde girl looked worried and quickly said," There's a nice Italian place at the end of the food court." The girl pointed in the direction and Jinx looked.

"Thanks," Jinx said turning back, but the girl was gone.  _'Well that was weird. I hope the spot she told us about is actually nice.'_

Jinx went back to the other titans and headed towards the Italian restaurant. Neither of the other two Titans had seen the mysterious blonde girl.

When the Titans arrived at the restaurant the place was booked solid. Still, with them being Titans, the owner made room for them in a private dining area. Usually, he would have never done this, but the Titans had saved his daughter's life.

The waiter was excited to e serving such important guests. He came up and bowed to them. "Hello. Here are your menus. May I ask what you would like to drink?"

""I think I'll have an iced tea please," Jinx said courteously.

"I'll have some water," Beast Boy answered, knowing he had to pay for this.

"I think I shall have some mustard," Starfire answered without a care.

Much to his credit, the waiter didn't even bat an eye to the strange request. "One ice tea, one water , and one mustard coming right up." Typically asking for mustard would get you thrown out of here, but they were celebrities. What could you do?

* * *

Beast Boy and Starfire touched down on the roof of the Tower with Jinx on his back. As soon as she was off his back, Beast Boy turned back human, completely exhausted. Not only had he been flying with Jinx on his back, but also had to hold all of her new clothes. The girl had bought quite a few clothes in her attempts to tease Beast Boy. Now he had to lug them all the way to her new room. To his surprise, he also found Raven on the roof.

"Jinx. Robin is ready to talk to you," Raven said shortly. Jinx nodded.

"Jinx, just give me a minute and I'll take this stuff to your room," Beast Boy said while out of breath.

"There's n need for that." Jinx snapped her finger and a small black hole opened up and sucked up all of her bags.

Beast Boy groaned. "Why didn't you do that before?"

"Because it was a lot more fun this way." And with that Jinx walked down the stairs and Starfire followed her.

Beast boy watched her leave. He couldn't believe how he'd been played today.  _'I'm going to have to get her back for this.'_ Beast was truly glad that Jinx seemed to be acting normal though. He was about to follow her down the stairs when Raven grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey Beast Boy. Want to hang out?" Raven asked quietly. 

Beast boy looked at the empath. He had never thought he would hear those words from her.He gave her his signature grin. "Of course, Rae. I would love to."

* * *

Jinx headed down the stairs to the ops room. There sat a new couch and Robin holding a cup of coffee. "Do you want a cup?"

"Is it decaf?" Jinx asked suddenly feeling the day activities way on her.

"No," the Boy Wonder answered.

"Then I'd love a cup."

Robin got up and grabbed another mug. He filled it with some of the pot. "Sugar? Cream?"

"Yes, please."

Robin finished making the coffee and handed her the mug. She took a sip. _'Delicious.'_

"Okay Jinx. I want you to tell me why you left Titans East. All I want is the truth. I want you to know this conversation never leaves these walls."

"Okay Robin, I believe you. It all started a couple weeks after we took own the Brotherhood. I felt like I was queen of the world. I had a boyfriend, a place to call home, a fulfilling job, and the best part, no cops after me. Being with Wally was great. He was fun. He'd take me places that I had never seen in the blink of an eye. He had seemed like the perfect man. Our only problem was sex. Just like life, Wally seemed to want to push our relationship fast. I wanted to keep my virginity for little while longer. I man we had made out and necked a little at that point. I had even given him my first hand job. I'm sure I would have been ready eventually, but I wasn't ready right then. He had said okay, but after I said no everything changed. Over the next couple weeks, he suddenly stopped spending as much time with me. Our kisses had stopped having emotion put into it. I asked him if some thing was wrong. He said that his girlfriend wouldn't have sex with him. I got mad when he said that. I told him that if he wanted to have sex so much, then he should go find a skank that would let him." Jinx started to cry , but she soldiered on. "When I said that he laughed. I asked him what was so funny. He said it's nice to have permission after the fact. I stopped cold I asked him what he meant by that. All he said was that he had already found a girl that let him do her all he wanted. I looked at him and saw the truth of what he said in his eyes. And the he said "Man, whats the point of turning a bad girl, good if she don't put out?" When he said that I ran. I ran to my favorite place in Steel City and cried. I cried for hours. I couldn't believe what he had told me. When I finally stopped crying, I headed back to the Tower, intent on breaking up with Wally and moving my things to the spare room. But when I got back, all my stuff was in the lobby. I asked Speedy why all my stuff was there and he mumbled that the boss said that I had to leave. I looked up at Bumble Bee and saw her smirk." Jinx got quiet for her next words.' She had been the one that Wally had been sleeping with." Jinx took a deep breath and then continued." I wanted to attack her. I wanted to hurt her. I wanted to make her feel all the hurt I was feeling at that moment. She could see it in my eyes and she flinched. But I didn't. I simply sealed my stuff in the gateway and left. I headed to the only other city I called home. And that when Beast Boy found me." Jinx just sat there crying and finishing her coffee.

Robin sat there an seethed. He seethed at a point that he had never seethed before. He broke his coffee mug in his anger.  _'If this is true, I'm going to have head over to Steel City and have a **conversation** about how we do thing in the Titans. This is completely unacceptable.' _ "I'm sorry Jinx. I didn't mean to make you relive your experience. You may leave." Jinx quietly rinsed her mug and headed to her new room.  _'Before I make plans to head to Steel City, I should probably check to see if it's true.'_ "Computer call Bumble Bee."  _"Calling Bumble Bee. "_ 

"Hey Robin, what's up?" Bumble asked.

"I'm calling to ask you about Jinx," Robin answered. And he observed. At the mention of Jinx, there was a small smirk on the right side of her face. Her eye twitched slightly. She had given him all he need to know. The girl might have been good enough to fool Brother Blood, was no where good enough to fool Robin.

"You know I-"

"Save it!" Robin interrupted. He was pissed that Jinx story had been true. "No here is what's going to happen. Me and Cyborg are going to come down there Friday. You are all going to be there. And we are all going have a nice discussion over the proper way to treat friend and teammates since  **YOU ALL SEEM TO HAVE FORGOTTEN. THAT IS ALL."** Robin hung up the phone without letting Bumble Bee respond. Robin slumped in his chair and then got up.  _'Maybe some time with Kitten will cheer me up.'_

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys. I'm sorry I forgot update this story for those who read it, but I do have some good news. I have finished it and made a continuation of it. The only stipulation is it's on fanfiction.net. My user name is evil emoji if that makes it any easier. 


End file.
